My annoying first kiss
by Kaku-chan
Summary: Sakura is getting annoyed of daydreaming about Sasuke all the time. She decides to change. Hm? Sasuke gets annoyed. Plz read and review. SasuSaku one-shot.


"Shit!! I couldn't even dodge that stupid kunai!! grrr!!" Sakura twitched. Well, what happened was, she was day dreaming about Sasuke again. She was sparring against Kakashi and- well she just did not dodge the kunai, because Sasuke was in her mind.

_"Sakura, you need to improve...1000 push ups!!" yelled Kakashi. "What..?huh? What happened?" said Sakura, completely lost. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Uhm...Sakura-chan, you kinda have a kunai in your thigh..." explained Naruto. Sakura looked down, yup..the kunai was there. Sakura gulped, taking the kunai, and taking it out! "Eep!" she said._

So here she is, in her room, glaring at herself in the mirror. She took out her cellphone. "I really need her help..." she mumbled, looking at her phone book, at the name 'Ino-pig' Sakura closed one of her eyes, and pushed the call button. Sakura heard the ringing on the other side. _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_Hiyo!! Yaminaka Ino here! How may I help you smart person?_

Sakura smirked. _**Thanks Ino-pig, I actually need your help...**_

_Forehead?! YOU NEED MY HELP!?_

_**-cough- kinda..uhm..er..yah.**_

_Alrighty best-friend!! Finally!! btw I like Shikamaru now, not Sasuke._

_**I don't wanna talk about Mistah annoy-Sakura-mentally-Sasuke.**_

_Ooh! Haha, kay-kay...meet meh at...uhm...Ichiraku!!_

_**Fine-fine...**_

Sakura hung up the phone. She sighed, "I'm going to go get ready..." she mumbled. Sakura laid out her clothes then went to the shower. When she came out, she sighed again. "Why the hell did I just sigh?" she asked herself. She then shrugged, "Gosh...they call Naruto weird...I'm even weirder then Naruto." she mumbled, putting the clothes she picked out on. She grabbed her cellphone (which was a sidekick 3) and put it on her butt pocket. (ahem...back pocket, sorry.)

She went downstairs, while putting her hair in a ponytail. "Momma!! I'm going to meet Ino-chan!!" she yelled. "Say huh? Wha? Okay sweet stuff!! Careful now!!" yelled her mom. "OR IS IT YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" yelled her dad. Sakura rolled her eyes, "No dad!! It's Ino!!" she yelled. She then heard a huge bang, then. "JUST GO SWEET STUFF!! YOUR DAD IS SLEEPING!!"

The last thing Sakura did was giggle and eat the last toaster stroodle.

--

"I can't beleive she needs my help! Thats like a miracle!" said Ino. "W-Well Sakura-chan is kinda stubborn.." mumbled Hinata. "Yup and independent." said Tenten. "Yes.." said Ino. Hinata was wearing black leggings and a pink babydoll. Ino was wearing a white mini skirt and a purple sleevless turtle neck. Tenten was wearing black baggy pants and a pink t-shirt that said 'bite me'

"Piggy-chan!!" the three girls heard a very familair voice. Ino gasped. "Forehead-chan!! Don't call me that in public!" said Ino. Well, Sakura was wearing black skinny jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt that said, 'I hate my boyfriend' in white letters and at the back it said 'shut up' in white letters. She also wore a studded belt over her t-shirt. And for accesories, she had black rubberbands on both wrist.

Ino looked at Sakura like she grown two heads. Sakura irked an eyebrow, "Uhm...what?" she said. Ino smirked, "Your so emo Sakura, look at you!" she said. Sakura shrugged, "Bothersome, and yea, I need help." she said, sitting on one of the stools in Ichiraku. Ino smiled, then sighed in relief, "Okay! What is it?" she said. Sakura sighed, "Okay..." she said, taking in breaths.

"Yea?" said Tenten. "It's about.." continued Sakura. "Mhm?" said Hinata. "Sasuke..." said Sakura. Ino laughed, "Sasuke?! Sasuke?!" Sakura nodded, "Yes Sasuke Sasuke!" she said. "I can't consintrate during training and it's driving me nuts!!" she yelled. "Today, I was sparring against Kaka-sensei, and he stabbed a kunai in my thigh and I didn't even notice!" she complained.

Ino nodded, "Alright! Okay! Just...bring your i-pod! dummy!" she said. Sakura sighed, "I did! It's in my butt pocket!" she said. Tenten giggled, at Ino's face expression. "She means her back pocket Ino!" said Tenten. "Oh!" Ino said. Sakura nodded. Ino slapped Sakura's forehead. "No Saku! I meant bring it to training!" she said. Hinata nodded, she was texting someone, probably Hanabi.

Ino's eyes widened, she snapped her finger. "Oh yea! And you should dress like that _all_ the time!" she explained. Sakura nodded, "Fine Bitz." she said. "Lemme listen to yoh i-pod." said Ino. Sakura took out her ipod nan video (red) and gave it to Ino. Ino started listening.

_I'm So Sick - Flyleaf._

_Only One -Yellowcard_

_Valentines Day - Linkin Park_

_Cassie- Flyleaf_

Ino twitched.

_My immortal -Evanescense_

_My gaurdian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Teenagers- My Chemical Romance_

_Nine in the Afternoon -Panic at the disco_

_Welcome to the Black Parade -My chemical romance_

Ino twitched, Sakura smirked. Ino took out the earphones. "SAKURA!! WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled. Sakura shrugged, "What? "she said. "You are so emo goth punk whatever! Don't you listen to Alicia Keys and stuff?!" said Ino. Sakura shook her head, "My songs are peaceful.." said Sakura. Ino twitched, "Peace- you call rock alternative peacful?!" yelled Ino. Sakura nodded.

Tenten and Hinata was laughing. Ino sighed, "Okay Sakura...just act your normal self, and try listening to your ipod when you train, and dress yourself okay?" said Ino. Sakura sighed, then nodded, "Fine." she said. "But Sasuke,Naruto, and Kakashi will think I'm weird! You know I'm weirder that Naruto!" she said. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten laughed, "Thats what makes you cute Saku!" they all said. "Soo? Do you still skateboard?" asked Ino. Sakura nodded. Tenten smirked, "alright!! my girl!!" she said, Sakura smashed kuckles with her. Hinata giggled.

--

Sakura took a huge breath, and let it out. "Alright...do what Ino said." she said. Sakura irked her eyebrow. "Ew! Did I just say that?! I meant...follow Ino-pig's advice!" she corrected. Sakura slapped her forehead. "I'm talking to myself again.." she mumbled. Sakura was wearing white skinny jeans, with a red t-shirt and her belt over it. She also had the black wristbands. Her hair was down, and she was listening to her i-pod. Her kunai holster was on, she switched to the black one, and she had a new shuriken pouch it was white.

Sakura fixed her t-shirt and nodded, to herself. She giggled, "My fave colahs (colors)!!" she squealed, turning around back and forth like a little girl.Sakura twitched.

--

Sasuke twitched inwardly, as Naruto kept talking. "So yea, yesterday, I ate so much ramen!" Naruto explained. "And while I was eating, I saw Ino, Sakura-chan (who kinda dressed differently) and Tenten, and Hinata-chan she was so pretty!" said Naruto, having hearts in his eyes as he imagined Hinata.

Sasuke scoffed. _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-_ The two boys heard the clicks of shoes, they turned their heads to the sourse. Naruto grinned, "HI SAKURA-CHAN!! WOW!! YOU LOOK DIFFERENT TODAY!! NOT THAT GIRLY!!" he said. Sakura nodded, "Kay then.." she mumbled. "Thanks..." she said. Sasuke's head was down. looking at the floor. Looks like he was fighting off a blush.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_**Dayum!**_

_Shut up..._

_**Woa! Sakura looks sexeh!! Come here Sexeh!**_

_I thought I threw you away! Shut up!! _

_**-whistle- -whistel- Come here babe!! Come to Sasuke!!**_

_GEEZE I TOLD YOU TO SHUT! UP!!_

_**-snicker- Sorry man..but...it's my time to start giving you hormones!**_

_Che..just shut up..._

_**Fine! -whispers- Sakura is so..hot...**_

_Stop talking about Sakura that way..._

_**Hmph! Your no fun!**_

_Fun is just the word to me..._

_**But Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi give it a meaning!**_

_..._

_**Don't ignore me!**_

_..._

As Sasuke was well ignoring his inner. Naruto was laughing. Sakura was listening to her i-pod. "hahahah!! Can you see Sasuke's face Sakura-chan?? HE'S BLUSHING!!" he yelled. "Yea..yea..."mumbled Sakura.

Soon Kakashi came, this time with a strict face. "Okay..now Sakura..I hope you learned your lesson yesterday." he warned. Sakura twitched inwardly, "Yes Kaka-sensei..." she said. Kakashi nodded. "Alright Sasuke and Me will spar, Naruto and Sakura spar." Kakashi explained.

--

After many hours of sparring, the three of them were extremely tired. Well, Kakashi won the round with Sasuke, and Sakura won the round with Naruto. Naruto was panting, hands on his knees. "Wow! S-Sakura! -pant- chan!! Your -pant- so fast!" he admited. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Who had a dreamy face on, towards Sakura.

"Sasuke?" said Kakashi. No answer. "Sasuke?" he said again. Sasuke snapped his head towards him with a glare. "What?!" he snapped. Kakashi chuckled, "Nevermind..sorry I interupted." he mumbled. Sasuke nodded, "You better be.." Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi smirked."Okay guys! Dismissed!" he said, with a poof, he was gone.Sakura and Sasuke blinked, as they saw an orange blur past them yelling "ICHIRaKU!!"

"Bye Naruto!" said Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Buh-bye Sas-Omph!" The next thing Sakura knew was that she was slammed against the nearest tree. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasu-" Smack! Sasuke slammed his lips onto Sakura's. A few minutes later he pulled away, with a smirk. "Hn...your so annoying." he mumbled, then he was gone, with a swish.

Sakura blinked, and blinked. She then twitched. She raised her fist in front of her face. "DAMN YOU SASUKE!! I'M GUNNA BE DAY DREAMING ABOUT YOU AGAIN!!" she yelled."GAH!! STUPI-"

and that is how Sakura's first kiss was stolen, by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_**--**_

_**Did you guys like that?! I'm so sorry if it's confusing and boring!! haha..**_

_**Plz review!!  
**_

_**)**_


End file.
